


i get off at midnight ;)

by lesbianpatrick



Category: Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Soulmate AU, Soulmates, coffee shop AU, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-02
Updated: 2016-05-02
Packaged: 2018-06-05 20:03:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6721048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lesbianpatrick/pseuds/lesbianpatrick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Patrick trails the pen along his wrist, drawing swirls of bright pink. He knows his soulmate hates pink, especially in extreme visible places. He's feeling like an asshole today. </p>
<p>Scratchy black writing appears underneath it, letter by letter. <em>You think you're funny, don't you. It's pretty, but stop thanks</em></p>
<p>Or</p>
<p>The soulmate au where anything you write on your body appears on your soulmate's.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i get off at midnight ;)

**Author's Note:**

> Have a soulmate drabble. Because I can. 
> 
> Inspired by a tumblr post.

Patrick trails the pen along his wrist, drawing swirls of bright pink. He knows his soulmate hates pink, especially in extreme visible places. He's feeling like an asshole today. 

Scratchy black writing appears underneath it, letter by letter. _You think you're funny, don't you. It's pretty, but stop thanks_

Patrick laughs. His friend Gerard looks up from his book. "Dude, you'd better not be harassing him again. This is supposed to be quiet reading time."

Patrick sighs. He spits a little on his hand and wipes off all the writing (leaving the pink on his other wrist). Instead, he doodles a tiny tabby kitten on the back of his hand and writes "better?" underneath it. He watches as more words appear under that. 

_Better, thanks. That's adorable._

Patrick smiles. He thinks his art is fine, but his mysterious soulmate is obsessed with it. 

Suddenly, Gerard jumps up, dropping his book. 

"Mm?" Patrick looks up from the book he'd just started to look into. 

"Shit. Holy shit." Gerard is staring at his right arm, which is currently covered is wild black swirls that he'd doodled earlier. " _Look_."

Patrick looks. He sees "omg library? I think I see you I see your arm pls be you" scribbled under the swirls. 

"Find him." Patrick says, grinning, and Gerard nods and runs off into the shelves. 

Patrick hears Gerard squeal and two excited, hushed voices. He goes back to his book. He's guessing Gerard will return with some emo-looking guy in three, two...

Yep. 

"Patrick, Patrick, I found him!" Gerard says, pulling a short guy (not as short as Patrick, he notes) with a mess of black probably-hasn't-been-washed-in-a-week hair after him. 

Patrick looks up and smiles. "Good for you."

"Hey, I'm Frank." The guy waves. 

Patrick nods. "Patrick. Nice to meet you."

"I'm taking him on a date now!" Gerard announces loudly. An old librarian shushes him. 

Frank laughs. "I never agreed to that, but...sure."

Then Frank eyes Patrick's wrist that still has the pink on it. "Hang on."

"Yeah?" Patrick asks. 

Frank walks over and turns over Patrick's other hand to see the kitten doodle. "Oh man, I know that handwriting. And those pink swirls."

Patrick raises an eyebrow. 

"He _hates_ that, you know? 'Why is he an asshole, he knows I hate it, I hate him', then two seconds later 'I want to meet him now please', I swear to god." Frank laughs. 

"Frank, you _know_ him?" Patrick asks. 

Frank nods. "Oh yeah. Pete Wentz. Always complaining about you and your pink."

Patrick laughs. "Oh my god. Oh my _god_. You know him. I...can you...introduce me, I guess?"

Frank grins. "He works at Starbucks. Go in at 3 to 5 on a Monday, the one on 6th, he gets stuck at the register then."

Patrick can't help but grin. He's finally gonna meet this guy. Pete. "Will do."

"Excuse me, I'm still here!" Gerard says, pouting a little. 

Frank laughs and turns back to him. "Chill, I'm coming. I'm coming."

Gerard grins and leads Frank out by the wrist. Frank waves at Patrick as they disappear behind the shelves. Patrick takes it as "good luck". 

He smiles. 

~*~

Patrick looks around the Starbucks. It's a small one, but pretty nice. His eyes gravitate to the register, and he thinks, wow, the guy behind that register can't be his soulmate, he can't be Pete, he's _hot_.

He's currently leaning over the counter, looking bored, and twirling the end of one of his green apron ties. 

Patrick sees the cat on his hand though, and realizes, yeah, it is him. 

He walks up. Pete looks up, appearing to be thoroughly annoyed. "What can I get you?"

Patrick just smiles and pulls a pen out of his pocket, scribbling _venti iced caramel macchiato with whip <3_ onto his arm. Pete frowns, and then looks at his own arm, and his eyes widen. "Oh. Um. I'll. I'll get you that. Yeah."

Eyes still wide, Pete scribbles down the details onto a cup. Patrick giggles. 

Pete hands the cup to a guy with a bright pink mohawk-like haircut next to him, and the guy works on making the drink. Pete turns back to Patrick. "You're. Hi."

Patrick laughs again. "Yes. Hi. I'm Patrick."

"Pete." Pete says, grinning. 

Patrick grins manically and pulls out a bright pink highlighter, which he then proceeds to color his entire hand with. Pete watches, annoyed, as his own hand becomes covered in pink. "Okay, not fair."

Patrick puts away the highlighter. "Perfectly fair."

Pete sighs and smirks. "I'll write badly-written porn on your arm if you keep that up."

"Damn, you drive a hard deal." Patrick says, and Pete bursts into laughter at that. 

"Oh my god, you're hilarious. And cute." He grins. 

Patrick can't help but blush. "Um. Thanks."

Pete pulls out a sharpie and scribbles something on his arm. Patrick looks down and sees _you like the pizza place on 9th? I get off at 5_ on his own arm.

Patrick pulls his own pen back out and writes, _Already telling me when you get off? Smh, tmi_

Pete giggles, and scribbles back. _You know what I meant. Srsly. Pizza?_

"Yes." Patrick says, looking up. "Of course."

Then he writes, _I get off at midnight ;)_

Pete bursts into laughter again.


End file.
